Green Brigade
Green is descriptive of spiritual life. Psalm 52:8 ‘But I am like a green olive tree in the house of God: I trust in the mercy of God for ever and ever.’ The green brigade features subtheme based on prophets and heroes from the book of Exodus. Green Brigade Heroes *Aaron (Di) *Aaron (G) *Aaron (Pa) *Abel (C) *Abel (Pi) *Agabus (Pr) *Amos (Pr) *Anna (Di) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Barnabas (TEC) *Benaiah (Ki) *Benaiah (Wa) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Caleb (P) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (UL) *Daniel (P) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar (Wa) *Euodia (Ap) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Habakkuk (TP) *Haggai (FF) *Hosea (FF2) *Hur (Pa) *Isaiah (FF2) *Isaiah (Pr) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *Jeremiah (TP) *Jethro (G) *Joanna (Wo) *Joel (FF) *John the Baptist (Di) *Joseph (FF2) *King Asa (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *Martha (Wo) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Micah (RA) *Midwives (G) *Midwives (Wo) *Miriam (A) *Miriam (C) *Miriam (G) *Miriam (UL) *Nahum (FF) *Nathan (TP) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Obadiah (FF) *Paladin (Pa) *Philemon (Ap) *Rachel (Wo) *Rhoda (P) *Saint Patrick (P) *Samuel (RA2) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Simeon (Di) *Simon of Cyrene (P) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *The Watchman (Pr) *Zechariah (Pr) *Zechariah (RA) Green Brigade Good Enhancements *A New Beginning (Pa) *Aaron’s Rod (G) *Aaron’s Rod (A) *Aaron’s Rod (C) *Aaron’s Rod (UL) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Banner of Love (UL) *Baptism of Jesus (Di) *Behold the Lamb (Di) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Bread of Life (UL) *Clemency of David (A) *Clemency of David (UL) *Commitment of Paul (UL) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Creation of the World (Pa) *David’s Music (Pi) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Victory (Ki) *Determination of Nehemiah (UL) *Edge of the Sword (Ki) *Edge of the Sword (Wa) *Eleazar’s Sword (Ki) *Endurance (UL) *Faith of David (Ki) *Feast of Trumpets (Pi) *Forcefulness of Isaiah (UL) *Golden Lamp Stand (Pr) *Habakkuk Stands Watch (TP) *Hospitality of Martha (Wo) *Increasing Numbers (G) *Interceding for Battle (Pa) *Isaiah’s Call (FF2) *Jethro’s Wisdom (Pa) *Live Coal (FF2) *Live Coal (Pr) *Love for Rachel (Wo) *Meeting in the Wilderness (G) *New Priestly Duty (Pi) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) *Ointment (A) *Ointment (C) *Ointment (UL) *Ointment (Wa) *Ordained as a Disciple (P) *Passover (Pa) *Patience (C) *Patience (TEC) *Patience (UL) *Paul’s Books and Parchments (Ap) *Plague of Frogs (G) *Plague of Lice (G) *Provisions (Ki) *Renewing the Covenant (FF) *Repentance (UL) *Rhoda’s Gladness (Wo) *Saul Repents (Ap) *Search (C) *Search (FF) *Ship to Cyprus (Ap) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Spiritual Gifts (Ap) *Spiritual Warfare (AW) *Split Altar (P) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *Swords into Plowshares (RA) *Tears for a Friend (C) *Tears for a Friend (Pi) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *Tithe (Pi) *Trust in the Lord (G) *Two Bears (RA) *Unity in Christ (Ap) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Visions (FF) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2) *Wickedness Removed (RA) *Working Together (AW) Green Brigade Covenants *Covenant with David (Pa) *I Am Patience (AW) *I Am Salvation (AW) *Scroll of Isaiah (TEC) Green Brigade Dual Enhancements *Drawn Sword (FF2) *Forest Fire (FF2) *Razor (FF2) *Siegeworks (FF2) Green Brigade Sites *Babylonian Banquet Hall (FF) *Desolate City (AW) *Halah (Wo) *Lycaonia (Ap) *Nazareth (Di) *Pharaoh’s Court (RA) *Prison of Asa (Wo) *Samaria (D) *Samaria (Pi)